


(Branch-off 2) Once, I had wanted more.

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon! [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom
Genre: A branch Off of "Once I was alone", A strange love, Cutness in a sorts, F/M, Fluff, Follows storyline pretty well, I'm also not going to end "Once I was alone" so stay tuned for updates!, Player will be called AZ, Sharing a Bed, You should probably read that first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: Gladion was defeated in battle by the one and only AZ, and wants more.He will have her all to himself one day.





	

"Hmph. There is nothing more to say." Gladion knew there was much more to say, but he couldn't do it.

"I know we aren't friends, but I also know we aren't enemies" He said, remembering the times they had went through, she had tried to be friends with him, but eventually he pushed her away.

He smiled. A beautiful smile. She had finally seen his smile.

"Lillie told me to tell you that she is taking care of mother back at Aether Foundation.. And now I know...I know what type of trainer you are. Lillie told me to tell you... That you are the best trainer in the world." And he agreed.

He smiled again.

"You have some good pokemon."

"If you and Hau keep getting stronger, I won't be able to let my guard down."

"Keep winning, and maybe I will see you again."

He walked to her and held out his hand. she put her hand out, fingers brushing his own. He gave her an item.

Her fingers shivered when he moved away, as he left, so did her heart.

She DID feel something for him. He was sure of that. why else would someone go so out of their way just to see an emotionally unstable boy like him?

Even if she didn't feel anything for him, he would make sure to see her again. 

He would make her his, and his alone. Even if it killed him.

"Goodbye, Gladion. I hope that we become friends one day."

She knew he hadn't loved her. Sure, they had hugged, and laughed, and even kissed (in the heat of the moment, Chapter 8) but he couldn't call her friend, because he always pushed her away.

'Friend' wasn't good enough for him.

"I will be waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> May add a few chapters to this if you guys like it :)


End file.
